With development of communication techniques, the contents of various value-added services are greatly enriched. The short message service is a kind of value-added service provided by communication network operators with extremely high use value. Currently, almost all mobile subscribers are able and willing to adopt the way of sending short messages for transmitting information to others. Because fixed phones with ability of sending and receiving short messages are put into operation, the short message value-added service over a rigid communication network is enabled. However, for the reason of network busyness, signal attenuation, terminal working status and so on, the phenomenon that short messages can not arrive may sometimes happen. Therefore, conventional mobile operators provide receipt confirmation service of short messages, i.e. short message receipt service, for short message sending subscribers so as to enable the short message sending subscribers to know that the short message receiving terminal has received the short messages sent out by the short message sending subscribers themselves.
The short message receipt service in the conventional network is also called status report service. It sends receipt information to a cell phone in the way of signaling. The cell phone prompts the subscriber in a fixed way. The existing status report service has following deficiencies:
1, Most of the existing cell phones, especially the old style cell phones, low-rank cell phones, do not support the above function;
2, The character content of the receipt information seen by the subscriber from the cell phone completely depends on the configuration of terminal manufactures and is unchangeable and machine-made.
3, The operators can not control the content of the receipt information to provide value-added service for subscribers.
4, It is needed to perform some configuration operations on the terminal in order to use the status report service. However, most subscribers (especially middle-aged subscribers) do not know how to use the status report service.
In order to overcome the above deficiencies, it can be adopted a way of presetting the short message receipt information by the short message sending subscriber. After the terminal of the short message receiving subscriber receives the short message, the communication network sends the short message receipt information together with the conventional receipt signaling to the cell phone of the short message sending subscriber. However, this way also has some deficiencies that the short message receiving subscriber can not send the information which can express the short message receiving subscriber's own individuality to the short message sending subscriber. Therefore, the short message receiving subscriber's requirement of highlighting his individuality can not be satisfied.